Endless Night
by Sweetatoo
Summary: She can't sleep for some reason, and when she talks to him, he gives her an advice that will never cross her mind.


**A/N: **I am backkk! I'm not dead. Yep, I'm pretty much alive! :D

The real reason why I have been on hiatus this past months is because life has gotten a tad bit crazier and more loads of work have been piled upon my shoulders, so I couldn't find time to leisurely sit down and write. And, oh darn, might as well confess. The other truth is that I have kind of lost some inspiration D: I know, that's sad, isn't it? :( I used to love Code Geass so much! I never thought this would happen to me, but hey that's life; it did. I just couldn't feel that _thing _whenever I wanted to write about CCxLulu, coupling with the craziness of life, I guess I kind of abandoned this account (sad truth) T.T But hey! I'm back now, and occasionally, I will post some one-shots about this awesome couple, because regardless of how fast time flies, they are still my favorite couple, so the least I can do is write something cute about them once in a while.

And about my other unfinished stories, I am sincerely sorry! Please forgive me when I say that they might not (or might, eventually, I'm not sure right now...) be finished. I'll try my best, of course, to conclude them but like I said before, I don't feel that special _thing _anymore :( So once again, a thousand sorry's!

Wow, this is a reallllllllllly long A/N lol. I'm going to let you go now. Scroll down, and I hope you'll enjoy the story! Thank you for reading!

* * *

She tossed and turned. Everytime she tried to shut her eyes, the lids always popped open. This time, she managed to keep them close. After a few minutes, however, those golden orbs were staring straight into the darkness again.

Realizing that nothing was going to help and simply lying here wouldn't make sleep come any sooner, she slowly sat up and dragged herself out of bed. The moon was high up in the black sky, shining over the trees and giving the window this beautiful silvery glint. She looked down at the carpeted floor and saw a few thin white lines that had stretched from the window's base ever since the moon had made its appearance.

She looked up again and was met with the moon's stubborn stare. It looked like it was mocking her, taunting her. Laughing at the fact that she couldn't do anything to it. It's not like she could just climb up the sky's stairs, if that even existed, and grabbed the moon, was it?

A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she knew why she was fighting with a non-living thing. Retreating back into the darkness where the silvery light couldn't touch, she crept toward the closet and opened it. Inside were all sorts of shirts on the hangers, and black pants were neatly folded and put aside. She grabbed one of the shirts, sniffed it swiftly and quickly shed her original Cheese-kun pajamas as she put on the white shirt. So now, she was simply clad in that and her underwear. Internally, she was glad the heater was turned on 24/7.

She climbed back into the bed and hoped that sleep would come this time.

Two hours passed….

"Hello?" a groggy voice sounded on the other end.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you at this hour…"

Some shuffling sound in the background and the voice said, "God, you know what time it is?"

"I know." She hesitated. "I just… couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to disrupt my sleep instead?" Even though the question may come out as harsh, she could detect a faint playfulness in his tone.

"Well, you can always take a nap during the day. Tomorrow is the weekend anyway," she replied, twirling a lock of lime hair between her fingers.

A pause.

"Why can't you sleep?" the man's voice asked. "Usually, you sleep like the dead."

_You know why, silly. _"I just can't. I don't know."

"Open the desk drawer, there's an mp3 next to the folders. Sometimes, listening to music helps you relax, and eventually you'll fall asleep."

She raised an eyebrow. "What if I don't like your music preferences?"

"I fail to think of any other alternative."

She smirked. "I do. How about you keep me company until sunrise?"

She could hear his faint laughter on the other end. "Very funny, but no. I have a meeting tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll try."

"Goodnight." And he hung up.

She dragged herself out of bed the second time and went to his desk. Opening the drawer like he had instructed, she found a black mp3 player. It kind of came to her as a surprise because she always thought that music wasn't his thing, much less own a mp3 player. Giving her shoulders a shrug, she picked it up and crawled back to bed, made herself comfortable and warm under the two thick blankets that smelled like him. She then plugged in the earphones and turned the music player on.

"_To whoever is listening to this, I just want to let you know that you are the very first person that I've gotten really close to, because I've never let anyone use this music player other than myself. The fact that you are using it right now is proof that I love you."_

Without realizing it, tears were streaking down from the corners of her eyes, and with a soft smile dancing on her lips, she gradually fell asleep with the mp3 tightly clutched against her chest.

The music went on and on.


End file.
